The engine compartment cover or hood of a car or truck, whether at the front or rear of the vehicle, generally provides a major definition of vehicle styling and is a relatively large, thin walled member which readily transmits sound vibrations to other areas of the vehicle. Accordingly, it has become common practice to cover the inner surface of the hood with sound absorbing material which generally takes the form of a pad secured to the underside of the hood. The attachment of this pad is generally by adhesive, mechanical fasteners or combinations thereof. Recently, to combat high engine compartment temperatures, it has frequently been found desirable to provide ventilators in the hood to facilitate air flow for engine operating and cooling. Such ventilators provide an opening in the form of groups of slits or grids in the hood which, while desirable or even necessary for optimum engine performance, present other problems. Thus, to provide air passage and avoid water damage, the underhood sound absorbing pad is deleted from the area of the ventilator and additional separate shields or baffles are secured to the underside of the hood. Such shields, which heretofore were metal or plastic, are solely to entrap and divert water entering the engine compartment through the ventilator during rain or car washing conditions from impinging upon the engine or other components located in the engine compartment. Such additional water shield baffle structure adds to the weight, expense and assembly complexity of the hood member and does not serve to reduce noise. Moreover, such baffles frequently present vibration problems which require isolation of the baffles from other components.